Many processes are known in the art for preparing polymer printing plates, such as photopolymer flexographic plates and letterpress printing plates coated with photopolymer material. One known process starts with a plate having an ablatable material thereon, imaging the plate in a digital imager to ablate the ablatable material according to imaging data, and then curing the exposed plate by exposure of the plate to radiation, such as light energy, including but not limited to ultraviolet (UV) light energy.
Various processes for curing the plate on both the imaged side and the back side of the plate by exposure to a functional energy source are known, including methods for providing a blanket exposure (such as with fluorescent light tubes that emit UV light), and methods for providing the desired radiation using light emitting diode (LED) technology, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,203, assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated by reference. One particularly useful LED arrangement is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,578,854, also incorporated herein by reference.
Known processes include exposing the back of a plate, then performing laser ablation on the front side of the plate, then performing front side exposure. Other processes include laser ablating the front side of the plate, then curing one side of the plate using a blanket exposure, manually flipping the plate, and then curing the other side of the plate. Each of the foregoing processes interposes an undefined, variable time delay between the first and second exposure, depending upon the amount of time for the laser ablation step in the first process, or depending upon the time it takes to manually flip the plate, in the second. This variability in elapsed time between first and second exposure leads to undesirable variability in plate quality. Still other processes may include exposing both the back side and the front side of a plate simultaneously, which although it produces more predictable results than a process that imposes a variable time delay, is still not optimal, as discussed more herein later.
In the field of printing, minimizing the size of a dot printed on a substrate is desirable, but smaller dots correspond to smaller printing plate elements, which are more susceptible to damage during use. Accordingly, there is always a need in the art to reduce the size or printed dots, while also providing to optimal stability of the printing elements on the plate for making those printed dots.